Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electronic device includes a package box 1 and a plurality of electronic units 2 mounted in the package box 1. Each of the electronic units 2 includes a plurality of wires 21 each having a wire core 211 and an insulating layer 212 sleeved on the wire core 211.
The package box 1 includes a base 11 and a plurality of connecting pins 12 mounted to the base 11. The base 11 includes a base plate 111 and two holding platforms 113 that are respectively connected to opposite ends of the base plate 111. Each of the holding platforms 113 includes an upright wall 114, a horizontal wall 115 extending outwardly from an upper end of the upright wall 114, two extending walls 116 that respectively and upwardly extend from the upper end of the upright wall 114 and a distal end of the horizontal wall 115, and a plurality of separating walls 117 that are connected between the extending walls 116, that are spaced apart from each other, and that cooperate with the extending walls 116 to define a plurality of welding spaces 118. Each of the extending walls 116 has a plurality of wire holding grooves 119 that are respectively aligned with the welding spaces 118. Each of the connecting pins 12 is mounted to a corresponding one of the holding platforms 113, and has an electrically connecting portion 121 that extends downwardly from the corresponding holding platform 113, and a wire connecting portion 122 that is electrically connected to the electrically connecting portion 121 and that extends into a respective one of the welding spaces 118.
In the process of assembling the conventional electronic device, each of the wires 21 of each of the electronic units 2 is subjected to fire baking to remove a portion of the insulating layer 212 to expose a portion 213 of the wire core 211. Then, the electronic units 2 are placed on the base plate 111, followed by fixing the portion 213 of the wire core 211 of each of the wires 21 of the electronic units 2 into a corresponding pair of the holding grooves 119 of the extending walls 116. Afterwards, molten solder is dripped into the welding spaces 118 to electrically and respectively fixing the portions 213 of the wire cores 211 of the wires 21 of the electronic units 2 to the wire connecting portions 122 of the connecting pins 12.
Since the welding spaces 118 are rather small in dimension and the base 11 is usually made of plastic materials that may be molten due to the high temperature of fire baking, the abovementioned fire baking process must be conducted before assembling the electronic units 2 to the base 11, so as to avoid the influence of high temperature to the base 11. Such fire baking and assembling processes are time consuming. Moreover, care must be taken when fixing each of the portions 213 of the wire cores 211 to the corresponding pair of the holding grooves 119, so as to avoid misalignment of each of the portions 213 of the wire cores 211 from the respective one of the wire connecting portions 122.